1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera with a zoom lens, and is of the type in which a photographing optical system is disposed separately from a finder optical system.
2. Description of Related Art
A camera with its photographing optical system disposed separately from its finder optical system cannot avoid parallax. Although length of parallax depends upon distance between an optical axis of the photographing optical system and an optical axis of the finder optical system, the distance could not be shortened below a given value by the structure of the conventional camera. In particular, an electronic still camera requires a photographing element board disposed at a rearward portion of the photographing lens system to have a large size so that it is difficult to cause the optical axis of the photographing optical system to approach to that of the finder optical system.